finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fragment/Great Mog Wisdom
Delicate Crystal .]] ;The Wisdom of Moogles A time labyrinth is a work-in-progress space that its creator couldn't be bothered to finish because of a paradox, kupo. We can transform it into what it should be by resolving the paradox, kupo! I'll bet the creator was lazy and irresponsible, kupo! What? That sounds like me? N-no, it doesn't, kupo! Time's Stardust ;Mog Confidential Ever wondered how moogles fly so fine in the sky? It's all thanks to our magic bobbles, kupo! They're made of crystal, kupo, and they conjure up an anti-gravity field that never lets us down. Our little wings are just for show, so people won't get jealous of our brilliant bobbles. Hehe. Now you know something no one else does, kupo! Time's Shell ;Mog Confidential Tick-tock, the moogle clock runs on clockwork, kupo. If I forget to wind it up, it'll stop dead and we'll be in untimely trouble! ...And you want to know something really super secret? My moogle body is actually a puppet, and the real me is inside the clock! I am totally, absolutely telling the truth. Kind of. Time's Corral ;Mog Confidential I have to do everything that Lightning tells me, kupo. Everything! In Valhalla, the losers obey the winners. It's the law, kupo. Where did I fight Lightning, you ask? In Valhalla, of course! It was an exciting duel. She threw down scissors three times in a row, kupo! I wasn't expecting that. Maybe I should have picked swords after all, kupo... Spinning Moonstone ;Mog Trivia Fragments are little nuggets of information like frozen shards of time. You just have to touch them to fill your head with what's inside, kupo. You see, they are made of the same crystal that's inside the Oracle Drive. That's how they hold memories and stories and so much more. Sparkling Runestone ;Mog Trivia Snow is a stray cat that Yuj found, kupo! Gadot was just joking when he said they should call her Snow, but the name stuck and that was that. But in fact, everyone in the town has their own name for her, such as Esmeralda and Mewmew. It's one thing to call a girl cat 'Snow,' but when you give her a dog name like Spot, that's just wrong, kupo! Astonishing Limestone ;Mog Trivia The survival knife was a birthday present from Snow and Serah to Lightning, kupo. Serah treasures that knife because it reminds her of Lightning, but Gadot took it, polished it, and then left it lying on the beach. It was a good thing I found it, kupo. But why did Gadot clean it, then leave it out to get rusty in the salt air? It makes no sense. Trilling Milestone ;Mog Trivia When Snow proposed to Serah, he gave her a very special necklace, kupo. It's shaped like the planet Cocoon, and it symbolizes how Snow and Serah will be together forever—just like Pulse and Cocoon, kupo! That was the idea, anyway. But the marriage is on hold until they find Lightning again. Lovely Starstone ;Mog Trivia The NORA Special is a dish served up tasty hot at the NORA House in New Bodhum. The cook is Lebreau, the best chef on all of Pulse, kupo! The menu changes every day, kupo. But whatever it is, Lebreau uses only the freshest veggies from the garden and fish from the ocean—it's a surf 'n' turf treat. Bubbly Stone ;Mog Trivia Guess what? Gadot designed and built most of the buildings in New Bodhum, kupo. They're not exactly fine art, but they're tough and built to last, just like the architect. Not to mention, they're comfy like an old sofa, kupo. It's just the same as people. When it comes to homes, it's what's inside that counts. Scorching Firestone ;Mog Trivia When he used to live on Cocoon, Maqui sold all kinds of weird gadgets at a place called Lenora's Garage, kupo. These days, there are a lot of researchers over at the Academy who are getting good use out of his skeleton key set. He was trying to keep his little side business confidential, but Lebreau soon twigged what he was up to. She's got a nose for profits, that's for sure, kupo! Dewy Bloodstone ;Mog Trivia When the folk of New Bodhum have a gripe or need advice, they always turn to Yuj. Gadot's too scary, Lebreau's too busy, and Maqui's too wacky. If Snow doesn't get back soon, he might find he's out of a job. It's hard staying king of the hill, kupo! Mossy Rosetta Stone .]] ;Mog Trivia There used to be this hit vidshow called 'The Katzroy Files,' kupo. The lead character was an unlucky detective who kept a Chocobo chick in his hair. He wasn't much of a detective, but he was honest and always looked after his family. He was very popular, kupo. Apparently, he was based on a real person. I wonder if it's anyone I know, kupo. Bittersweet Chiffon ;Cuddly Chronicles Mog has been alone ever since he can remember. One day, a chocobo chick fell into the Void Beyond and asked him a question. 'Say, are you a Mog who's a moogle? Or are you a moogle who's also a Mog?' Mog replied, 'I'm a moogle, of course, and my name is Mog! And what a strange question from a chocobo chick with no name!' When she heard that, the chocobo chick fluttered her wings angrily, and said, 'I DO have a name, I do!' It was an encounter that stayed with Mog for a long time. Even now, he sometimes thinks back to that day, and wonders what happened to that little chocobo chick... Tremulous Muffin ;Cuddly Chronicles Poor Mog had never met anyone of his own kind. One day, a group of quivering flan were whisked into the Void Beyond. 'Look at him, he's all round and white! He can join us! Then we'll be six!' 'Welcome to the miniflan musketeers—all for one, and one for all!' And so, just like that, Mog was a flan. One of the flan said, 'We flew here from the forest of Sunleth! Come fly back with us! 'But you didn't fly here, you were just carried into the Void Beyond,' objected Mog. Befuddled, the flan looked at each other... and then suddenly, all five of them were sucked into another gate! Beloved Cinnamon ;Cuddly Chronicles You know how Mog can turn himself into a weapon? Well, one day, in the Void Beyond, he met a monster much like himself. It was a flying weapon called a Centaurion Blade. It told Mog that these days, it wasn't fighting many battles. 'Are you a summoned weapon, Mog? Can you turn into a sword?' Mog replied, 'Of course I can, kupo!' And just like that, he turned himself into a handsome sword. Now, when Mog is a weapon, he can't move on his own. If he did, he'd just get in the way of whoever was trying to use him. When he explained this, the Centaurion Blade shook his pommel sadly. 'You are not one of my kind,' he said, and then disappeared. 'What a rude sword, kupo!' said Mog, and he stayed cross for a long time after. Selfish Pancake ;Cuddly Chronicles Mog had no idea if he was a monster, or an Eidolon, or just a simple monster. But one think he knew for sure, he wasn't a stuffed toy! After all, he told himself, how many stuffed toys can fly? One day, Mog got sucked into a weird and scary corner of the Void Beyond where he met a giant monster called Adam. 'Are you a fal'Cie?' asked Adam. 'Are moogles my brethren?' 'No, moogles are moogles!' Mog replied proudly. Then Adam said, 'I have no use for stuffed toys,' and disappeared before Mog had a chance to reply. 'Watch your manners, kupo!' shouted Mog after him, but Adam was gone, never to be seen again. Farewell Madeleine ;Cuddly Chronicles One day, Mog heard rumors about another creature that looked just like him. So he set off through the Historia Crux to find the monster people called an imp. For sure, the imp and little flapping wings, just like Mog, and it could even hover in the air. But the more Mog looked, the less moogly the creature appeared. 'Are you a kind of imp?' asked the monster. 'Er, no, my eyes don't stick out nearly as much as your,' replied Mog. Well, this made the imp madder than anything, and he called his ahriman friend and chased Mog all over the Crux. No matter how much Mog protested that he meant it as a compliment, the imp would not forgive him. Teatime Mont Blanc ;Cuddly Chronicles Mog could never remember how he ended up in Valhalla. The first monster he met was mighty Odin, towering over him. 'There is only one law in Valhalla,' intoned Odin. 'The weak must obey the strong.' Then, suddenly, he attacked! 'Seems like a silly law to me,' said Mog, 'but if that's the way it has to be... kupo!' With that, he launched himself gallantly at his giant foe, only to be swatted down in an instant. 'Well, I guess I lost, and that makes you the boss. What do you want me to do, kupo?' But Odin just glared down at him, and said, 'Bah! I have no use for one as weak as you.' Mog learned a valuable lesson—sometimes, words can hurt more than enormous boss monsters... Dishonest Mille-feuille ;Cuddly Chronicles Valhalla is a world where only the strongest survive. Those who are born weak must hone their strength and skills in battle against more powerful foes. Mog heard that one of the strongest monsters around was the Knight Valfodr, so he decided to issue a challenge. Valfodr was not the kind of monster to show mercy, even when battling the puniest of foes. Despite his total, crushing defeat, Mog was pleased with the outcome. Now, he thought, he was ready to serve the mighty. But instead, Valfodr rejected him, saying, 'I have no use for one so weak.' Still, he left Mog alive and without a scratch. Maybe Valfodr wasn't so bad, after all? Pink Parfait ;Cuddly Chronicles Lightning first found Mog lying on the shores of chaos, in the heart of Valhalla. Mog was trying to live down his title as the Weakest Monster of the Void, so he challenged Lightning to a duel, which he promptly lost. Mog assumed that Lightning would treat him like all the other victorious foes, and leave him where he lay. But instead, she said, 'Come. Get up, Mog.' He couldn't believe his moogle ears! 'You want me to follow you?' 'That's the rule, right? You lost, and now you have to do my bidding.' After that, Mog vowed he would serve Lightning for the rest of his life, no matter what, kupo. Category:Fragments in Final Fantasy XIII-2